elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Erraline Dange
This character will only be used for special purposes. |-| Quest= |powers = |speed = Fast |strength level = Weak |mstrengths = Fast runner, swimmer, stealthy, agile |mweaknesses = Physically weak, bad aim, insomnia, driving |# of abilities = 6 |control = N/A |file = Erraline Dange 2.jpg |file size = 200px |likes = Interesting people, travelling, nighttime, both classical and modern books, Japanese culture, horror movies, Halloween |dislikes = Rude people, arrogant people, idiots, cockroaches |favcolor = Purple |special possesions = Lunar necklace (similar to her brother's), picture of her parents, fur coat, a picture of Japanese landscape, a couple of real diamond and black sapphire jewellery, diamond star headpiece |music = Non-cheesy pop |food = Ice cream |animal = N/A |book = Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba |favquote = N/A |song = Centuries by Fall Out Boy |movie = Probably "The Exorcist" |elementalsport = N/A |earthensport = Rugby (she is Australian after all) |appearance = Brown hair, brown eyes, curvy figure, 5'9", wears either dark or modest modern clothing Erraline_5.png Erraline_6.jpg Erraline_GIF.gif Erraline 7.jpg Erraline 8.jpg Erraline GIF 2.gif Erraline GIF 3.gif Erraline 9.jpg Erraline 10.jpg Erraline 11.jpg |model = Maia Mitchell |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |height = 5'9 |weight = 123lbs |voice = Soothing |body = Curvy |m/e state = Stable |m/e disorders = Once believed to have mutism |physic disorders = A scar from her gunshot wound |mother = Bianca Dange (deceased), Taeko Seto (guardian, deceased) |father = Connor Dange (deceased) |brothers = Derren Dange |sister = None |cousin = N/A |aunt = N/A |uncle = N/A |niece = None |nephew = None |place of birth = Sydney, Australia |home = Sydney, Australia/The Lunar Kingdom |memory = N/A |first love = Alek |first kiss = Alek |flaw = N/A |fears = Losing Derren |motto = N/A |reaction to crisis = N/A |faces problems = N/A |reaction to change = N/A |language = English, some Russian, Japanese |hobbies = Travelling |file2 = Erraline Dange 3.jpg |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Quiet, is probably judging everyone |lover = N/A |friends = Cool, very calm |family = Independent |1st impression = Mysterious |like most = How composed she is |like least = The fact that she can be too independent/stubbornness |file3 = Erraline_Dange_4.jpg |file size3 = 200px |family ship = Derren - Erraline loves and cares about her brother, as the two are very close. However, Derren can't stop worrying about her. However, Erraline tries to reassure him that she's okay. People used to mistake them for twins, due to their bond. |friendships = Anaïs Dupont - Anaïs is Erraline's only female friend. They've encountered each other several times, and they both show mutual respect towards one another. Julian Argent - As a Lunar royal, Erraline has respected and admired Julian for a long time. She used to have a crush on him, but it was only a slight one. After talking to him, they have agreed to be just friends. |love relationships = Alek - Erraline is in love with Alek. Because her parents are dead and her brother has a similar viewpoint to her, she doesn't see anything wrong with this. But because Solaria takes its rivalry with the Lunar Kingdom seriously, they have to be secretive. They are now dating. |other = Diana Hollande - They are fellow Lunar Duchesses. Erraline has spoken to Diana and considers her to be nice. Sasha Petrova - Erraline isn't particularly fond of Sasha. Miquel Carax - She disliked him at first, but is slowly coming to not mind him. Eleanor Francis - She finds it to be difficult around Elle, probably because they're of opposing backgrounds. She tries to handle it though, and is slowly coming to terms with what happened to her during a quest. Victoria Edan - Erraline knows Victoria too well. She was once approached by Victoria when she was younger, who asked her if she wanted to be a member of the Trinity. Erraline refused, causing the two to not really like each other. Devlin Phillips - Erraline was flirted with by Devlin, but she rejected it - because of her relationship/situation with Alek. Now, they're both "curious" acquaintances, with Erraline trying to tell Devlin what he needed to know about the Academy. Pandora Thornes - She considers Pandora to be a friendly acquaintance, with them having the status of Lunar Duchess in common. However, Erraline is careful not to reveal too much to Pandora. Ezra Desdemona - She encountered him once, when she was hanging out with Alek.}} Quests * The Modern Janissaries (quest member) Subpages * Erraline Dange/Erraline and Alek Category:Female Category:Lunar Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 10 Category:Royalty Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Brunette Category:Duke/Duchess Category:18 Year Olds